Conventional automotive vehicle battery post caps are used to protect battery posts from corrosive elements caused by acidic fumes given off by the battery that builds up on or between the posts. There are several known methods by which the battery posts are capped and thus protected.
One method comprises a dielectric block for encasing the conductive portions of the terminals and cable connectors, thereby insulating the battery from corrosive elements. The cover further comprises a conductive sleeve extending outwardly from the dielectric block to provide a location for attaching cables when jump starting the motor vehicle.
Another method is a sealed surface cover that encloses the top portion of the battery and includes a terminal cover that extends from the surface cover to create an overhang above the positive and negative terminals. These battery covers, however, make accessing the battery, and more specifically the battery posts, difficult.
In order to facilitate access to the battery and battery posts, caps have been developed that cover the battery post only. These battery post caps utilize a flexible, rubber boot that slideably receives a battery cable therethrough and lays over the post and cable connector. These flexible rubber caps, however, have a tendency to dislodge from the post when the vehicle is in operation because they simply rest on top of the post.
To remedy the dislodging problem caps have been developed that lock shut over the post and must be manually removed to gain access to the post. Some caps have to be manually removed and set aside when gaining access to the post is desired. Other caps are joined to the connector with typically a hinged arrangement whereby the cap is manually tilted back when access to the post is desired. These locking caps, however, leave the battery post exposed when the cap is in an unlocked position.
With the advent of the electric vehicle, leaving the battery post exposed when the cap is disengaged is disadvantageous due to the high power of the conventional batteries used in such vehicles. More specifically, if the post is inadvertently bridged with a conductive tool while the cap is disengaged from the post, the battery could short circuit, and the cable could be damaged.
What is desired, therefore, is a battery post cap that electrically insulates the battery post, remains locked shut over the post in a capped state, and in an uncapped state substantially covers the post thereby preventing the inadvertent contact of a conductive tool with the post.